An Awakened Bond-Broken Bond
by MonksyD
Summary: Five years after Grima's sealing, Blake and Anna return from a trip from a distant continent. As they discuss what to do, a pegasus rider arrives with a message. Something from Blake's past has surfaced, and it will drag her and Anna through a mess that spans worlds. Sequel to An Awakened Bond.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Unexpected guests

 _Italics= character thoughts_

* * *

 **On a small island between the continent of Ylisse and Valm.**

A loud argument shook a rustic pub in the only village on the Isle of Bantu. The villages looked on as the shouting grew louder.

"I don't care what you think my sister said! It costs 120000!" a female voice shouted.

"And I'm tellin' ya she said 80000!" a male voice responded.

"I'm not taking any less...wait, s-stop! Blake, get down!"

Suddenly the door of the pub was blown off it's hinges and a purple haired girl in full plate armour was sent flying out of the pub. She jumped to her feet and straightened her arm length that had become undone from its ponytails with her single arm. She drew a lance-like weapon from her back that had a curved blade that flared to life, coating itself in electricity. She ran back into the pub.

"You'll pay...for blasting me!" she yelled with only a vaguely agitated tone.

"What the...what is that thin'!"

A sudden loud scream of pain rang out as what sounded like lightning striking erupted from in the pub. After a few seconds, a red headed woman walked out of the pub with a bag on her back. She wore a red top with a yellow stripe down the middle and red pants. She fixed her ponytail and cape.

"Uhh! Some people! Hey Blake! Come on!" she called into the pub.

Blake followed her out, trying to fix her hair with her one hand.

"Anna, could you...help?" Blake asked.

"Sure, come here."

Blake walked over to Anna who quickly redid her hair.

"There. Now, what next?"

"Find someone...who'll buy that...Valkyrie staff?" Blake answered.

"Yeah, but that guy was the only offer we got. I can't believe no one would want a staff that can revive the dead." Anna muttered.

"Maybe the offer...hasn't spread very far…, you did send one of your...sisters when we were still...in Jugdral."

"Yeah, but she should have arrived two weeks before us!"

As the two continued to talk, Blake spotted something approaching them at high speed. Anna noticed Blake looking at something.

"Hey, what are you-?" but she was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Miss Anna! Miss Blake!" someone called.

The speeding objected, now close enough to be identified to be a pegasus rider, landed close by, crashing into a nearby tree. The woman fell out of it and scrambled to her feet, brushing off leaves and dirt from her pink armour and brown hair. She looked embarrassed for a second before smiling and running over...and tripping on a pebble and faceplanting, knocking herself out.

"Okay...what was that…?" Blake asked.

"Trouble, it's going to be trouble." Anna sighed.

Blake whistled and a her wyvern, that was sitting nearby, flew over to her.

"Get her pegasus free. I'll drag her away." Anna said.

Blake nodded and mounted her wyvern. She flew up to the tree and began cutting branches with her steel axe to free the dazed pegasus. Her wyvern clawed at a few too. As Blake did that, Anna dragged the pegasus rider over to a bench.

 _Hmm...I think I recognise her, I just can't place it._ Anna thought.

Blake freed the pegasus, the beast frantically flapping it's wings before landing. They both walked over to Anna and the woman.

"Good, now all we have to do is wai- oh there we go." Anna said sitting down as the woman stirred.

She opened her eyes and was met by Blake's dull piercing red eyes and a confused looking Anna. She jumped up and nearly fell over again. Blake caught her arm.

"Wait! What was I...OH YEAH!" she yelled rummaging inside a satchel on her belt.

She pulled out a letter sealed with wax. Anna took it.

"Okay, can we get an explanation?" Anna asked.

"Sure! His Highness Exalt Chrom really wanted that letter to reach you." she said.

"Wait, I thought Emmeryn was the Exalt?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, she was until a year ago. She contracted a illness though, the clerics say it got into her when she was overworked and tired. She soon became too sick to rule, so she advocated to Chrom. She moved up to Ferox after to try and relax. Princess Lissa has been researching everything she can trying to find a cure, despite Emmeryn saying she'll be fine." the pegasus rider explained.

"How...did you find...us?" Blake asked.

"That was hard. First we got Robin to convince Tharja to use a hex to find you guys, and all we got was 'returning from Jugdral soonish'. So Chrom got the Shepherds to locate as many Annas as possible. Vaike found an Anna advertising a staff from Jugdral, so we questioned her and was told you two were heading to the Isle of Bantu first and well, here I am!" she finished.

"No wonder my sister didn't send me anymore offers, she was being interrogated by Ylisse." Anna whispered folding her arms.

"Anna, what does...the letter say?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah."

Anna opened the letter and began reading it out.

'Dear Anna and Blake,

I hope this letter finds you. Sumia should be able to find you as long as you haven't moved on. I understand it has been five years since you left after Grima's sealing, but a matter came up yesterday at the time of writing this. This matter concerns Blake, something she knows much about. I would greatly appreciate if you two came to Ylisse to help with this.

Sincerely,

Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse.'

Anna finished and folded up the letter.

"A matter...I'd only know about...what would that be…?" Blake wondered out loud.

"Well, we won't know until we go right? Let's go." Anna announced mounting Blake's wyvern.

Blake climbed on too as Sumia mounted her pegasus. The three took off and headed to Ylisstol.

 **3 days later.**

Blake stared out into the horizon as Anna slept leaning and holding onto her. The sun was setting over fields below them. A wall city built on a hill appeared in the distance.

 _Finally…_ Blake thought.

She nudged Anna who stirred before opening an eye.

"Nuhh...are weeee therrrree…?" Anna slurred.

"We're close…"

Anna sat up straight and stretched. She turned to see Sumia asleep in her saddle.

"That is really unsafe."

Blake just shrugged. They reached the city and flew straight to the castle. They landed on a large open balcony, Sumia nearing falling out of the saddle when her pegasus landed. They dismounted a maid walked up to them.

"May I ask what your business in the castle is?" she asked politely.

"Exalt Chrom asked for us." Anna replied handing her the letter.

She took it and looked it over before handing it back.

"Follow me Miss Anna and Miss Blake." said with a bow.

The maid lead the two of them through the castle to a large waiting room. Blake, Anna and her wyvern wandered into the room and sat down. The maid left.

"Huh, last time I was here was when I came to collect you after you recovered from that hole in your chest." Anna said offhandedly.

"Yeah...it's been...7 years…" Blake answered.

Anna hummed in response as the door to the room opened. They both stood as Chrom walked in, a small crown in his hair and a thick cloak around him. Lissa followed after him, in similar clothes to 5 years ago, but now standing as tall as Emmeryn did, a head above Chrom and Anna and equal to Blake. Chrom staggered over to a couch and proceeded to collapse onto it.

"Welcome to Ylisstol." he muffled into it.

Anna burst out laughing and Blake smirked. Lissa stared at him.

"Really Chrom?! Really! You even managed to get Blake to react, do you realise that takes something really bad to do!" Lissa said in a scalding tone.

"Please Lissa, I'm exhausted. Let me rest as we talk." he responded.

"Actually Blake reacts a lot more than she used to." Anna said.

Blake nodded. Lissa sighed and sat down as Chrom got up. Blake and Anna sat down too.

"Well, welcome back to Ylisse you two. Glad to see you're well."

"Thanks Chrom, but I have to know, what could be so important that you'd need Blake here?"

"Well, you see-" muttering outside the door interrupted him.

"Can we go in?!" a male voice asked outside the door.

"Yes darling, you can go in." another voice replied.

The door was kicked open and a blond haired man stood in the doorway. He wore a yellow cape and black translucent material on most of the rest of his body with a yellow trim, except for his open chest.

"Behold! I, Odin Dark, or Owain Dark if you wish, have appeared! Returning from beyond the void of time and space from another world where I helped bring an end to a great wa-"

"You think you could dial back the teactrics for just today dear, I'd prefer not to wait an hour." a seductive female voice from just outside the door.

"B-But Camilla!" Odin whined.

"C-Camilla…!" Blake yelled shooting to her feet.

A woman in black revealing armour stepped into view. She held a large imposing silver axe over her shoulder as she flicked her dark purple hair. A malignant walked up behind her. She looked at Blake with a shocked expression before running over and grabbing Blake into a suffocating hug.

"Blake! Oh it's so good to see you! After you disappeared a month ago, Corrin looked everywhere for you!" she said holding her tighter.

Blake began struggling before breaking free from Camilla's grip. Camilla looked over her and her eyes settled on Blake's missing arm. She smiled.

"Oh my, it looks like someone hurt you really bad, tell me where they are so I can 'punish' them." Camilla said in a sweet tone before slamming her axe into the floor, the spike on it's head embedding itself and cracking the floor. Anna leaned back on the couch, away from her.

"Camilla, the man...who did this has been...dead 5 years." Blake answered.

"Five years? But you disappeared a month ago. And we arrive a few days ago."

"Yeah, as you can se-" but Chrom was interrupted by more voices.

"So that's why we have...to...wait, we've been waiting for you two?!" A red haired girl with twintails said as she walked into the room.

"Selena…?"

"Who are we waiting for?" a male voice asked.

Blake froze at the sound of it.

"Umm, Anna and-"

"Oh! Anna's here too!"

A man walked into the room. He had white, hair and wore black armour with a torn cape. A golden sword that glew a shadowy light was clipped to his belt. He looked around with red eyes.

"Anna! Nice to see...you…" he slowed as he saw Blake.

"C-Corrin…' she whispered.

"This is why I wanted Blake here." Chrom said looking at the group. "To help figure this mess out."

* * *

AN: So, I've been working on this a bit. I'm planning on trying to have this out every once and a while, I've been busy. I did promise another Blake story, and I wanted to write it. Also, when it appears, the cover image is a bond brand, draw by me!...on the back of a postcard...in a minute...I did art for four years.  
Can you tell?

Anyway, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Hidden truth

 _Italics= character thoughts_

 **Warning, this chapter contains spoiler for the three routes of Fates and Hidden Truths DLC, got that? Good.**

* * *

Everyone stayed quiet for a while, sitting opposite each other on the couches. Chrom sighed.

"Okay, so, let's get a conversation going, because this silence is maddening."

"Blake, what happened to you a month ago, you just vanished from the castle?" Corrin asked.

"That's...complicated. I was brought...to another timeline...in which you choose Hoshido...over Nohr. Then I went to another...where you refused to...pick a side. Then I ended up...here." Blake explained.

"Different timelines? What do you mean dear?" Camilla asked folding her arms.

"It's just as she said, there really isn't any other way to say it. Some choice Corrin made made three versions of reality or something." Anna said.

"Also, why is Anna here?" Corrin asked pointing at her, ignoring her reponds.

"There are a lot of Anna's." Lissa sighed.

"I mean, there are two versions of the future. Ours and this one." Selena added.

"And that third one the Shepherds saved a year after you, Owain and Indigo disappeared." Chrom said leaning back. "Where is he actually?"

"Our partner in this interdimensional conundrum decided to do north to the snowy wastes to surprise those who sired him with a gift born from love!" Odin announced jumping up.

"Owain, for Naga's sake, say it plainly!" Lissa yelled scowling "It's been 4 years since you left, I can't remember how to figure you out."

"Epp! Y-Yes mother. He went to show off his daughter and wife to his parents." Odin said quickly sitting down.

Camilla chuckled.

"You're the only person I've ever seen be able to get Odin to drop his ego so easily, you have to teach me." Camilla requested grabbing Lissa's arm and pulling her almost on top of her.

"W-W-Wha?! I-I d-don't think I c-can teach you t-that!"

"Oh I'm sure you can."

"Okay, okay! We've gotten very off topic!" Chrom shouted standing up.

Everyone looked at him.

"So, I wanted Blake here because all of you came from this other world. I know Blake doesn't have a solid explanation on how she got here, but hopefully she can give me an answer as none of you will."

"Daddy, I told you, we can't talk about it." Selena said looking away.

 _Can't talk about...it, does she mean Valla…?_ Blake thought.

"Are you talking...about Anankos and Valla…?" Blake asked.

Odin and Selena went wide eyed.

"Blake, you can't talk about that!" Odin said leaping at her and grabbing her shoulders "You'll disappear!"

"She explained that stuff like 7 years ago." Anna said with a shrug.

"We can talk about it?" Selena asked.

Blake nodded.

"Well, that makes this easier."

"Isn't Anankos the dragon father worshiped?" Corrin asked.

"Umm...well...there's more to it then that." Selena whispered.

"A lot more..." Blake finished.

"Okay, abridged version. Anankos' soul showed up and asked us to help his world, and we had to fight weird invisible guys." Selena explained.

"Vallite soldiers…" Blake added.

"Indeed! Then Anankos brought us to an odd world where everything was upside down or sideways! I was so excited!" Odin bounced up and down explaining.

"Oh, I went to somewhere like that with Azura." Corrin said.

"He asked us to find and protect his kid that was in Hoshido. Then we encountered a woman that said she was Anankos' daughter, even though he said he only had one child. And she said that his son had been brought to Nohr." Selena looked at Corrin.

"W-Wait...I'm…"

"It explains why...Corrins can turn...into dragons."

"So Corrin is like Nah?" Lissa asked.

"I do not know, but Anankos gifted us with orbs of great magical power. An orb that could bring us to anywhere, anytime. I could have gone and fought with the hero king of old! We were then great dark and amazing powers and names! I became Odin Dark, master of dark magic and scion of two world with the power of both!"

"Yeah...well, we managed to break through an army of soldiers and got teleported to Nohr. We then applied to become royal retainer. And after Garon was dead and Xander was king. We decided to go home and well, we brought our families...except Odin."

"Ophelia wished to practice and hone her great magic inherited from our mighty blood! She promised she'd find a way to follow us without the orb." Odin finished.

"Oh Darling, I could get used to you speaking so normally." Camilla said leaning on him.

"Ehh...b-but my eccentric charm…"

"I can live without it."

"Okay, so, why wouldn't you explain this until Blake got here?" Chrom asked.

"Because Anankos said we'd die if we did." Selena replied.

"But...did you go after...Anankos?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?" Corrin said looking at her.

"You killed Garon...and Takumi...but did you not go...after Anankos?"

"No…?"

"So Anankos is alive...and you brought the only...sword that can kill him...to this world?!" Blake asked with a hint of concern.

"What?...I…" Corrin drew the Yato "We stopped them, right?"

"You killed the puppets…, not the master…"

"By the dragons...I...I thought…"

"Wait, I don't get it?" Anna, who had been simply sitting and listening, asked.

"In the third timeline..., Corrin ended up uniting...Hoshido and Nohr, going to Valla..., finding and killing...Mikoto, Arete, Azura's mother...and Sumeragi, finding out Gunter was...possessed and killing Anankos!" Blake explained.

"Wait, WHAT! I killed my mother?!"

"They were like...Takumi…" Blake said with a hand wave.

Corrin stood up and began pacing from side to side.

"Oh gods oh gods oh gods…" he kept repeating.

"Corrin, Corrin! Are you okay?" Selena got and walked over.

He shrugged her off.

After a minute he turned to Blake.

"What else was different! What else did my decision ruin!" he yelled grabbing Blake by the arm dragging her to her feet.

"Choosing Hoshido...saved Takumi and Ryoma…, but killed Xander and...Elise. Scarlet lived...too, but Flora committed...suicide. Refusing to choose...saved most people...but Izana and Scarlet die. Guntur survives his...possession but dies of wounds...a few days later. Even Lilith lives…"

Corrin let go of Blake and backed away.

"What about Azura! Does she disappear and break Arthur's heart?!"

"She's still around...as far as I know…"

Grrr...RAUHHHH!" Corrin scream charging Blake, pinning her to the wall by her neck.

"You just sat there and watched! Watched as I made mistake after mistake. I ruined so many people's lives! So many people died! Why didn't you stop me! STOP ANYONE! I had to KILL BY BROTHERS!" Corrin shouted slamming her repeatedly into the wall, a black and red haze being to leak from his body and floor.

"Let her go! Let her go!" Anna yelled rushing over and grabbed Corrin.

He turned and slashed at her with his arm, which morphed into a large draconic claw. The slash throw her across the room and left three deep cuts on her torso. Blake's face contorted in rage.

"How dare YOU!"

She punched him in the face and kicked Corrin in the stomach. He let her go and she drew her bolt naginata. Blake did a sweep with it and struck his stomach. The naginata released a pulse of electricity that threw him into a wall. She ran over to Anna. Blood was gushing from her wounds.

"I...Anna! I don't...know how to...fix this!"

Lissa ran over and knelt down with a mend staff.

"Don't worry, I've got this." she reassured as she started to heal Anna.

As they did this, Chrom and Camilla held Corrin down as Selena jumped on him.

"Corrin! Corrin! Calm down! Please, control yourself!" she begged holding his face as he thrash around.

"I'll go get help." Odin said to Lissa and Blake running out of the room.

Blake's wyvern walked over to her and Camilla's malignant ran over to help his mistress if needed. After a minute, Odin returned with a maid and priest with a stracher. Anna was carried out of the room by them with Lissa and Odin following. Blake walked over to Corrin who was still struggling slightly, her face twisted in pure rage.

"I didn't 'stop'...you because that was...my first world! I had no...idea anything...like what happened would...happen! And even in the...next two, I couldn't...refuse the Yato wielder's...commands! Since coming here...I've felt like I've...finally gotten some free...will of my own! I can feel...some emotions sometimes...over these last...five years. Like how I feel...so angry at you...and want to hurt you...like you hurt Anna!" Blake yelled running out the room, her wyvern following.

Corrin stopped struggling and started to sob, tears running down his face. Running footsteps began to approach and a woman with long crimson hair in silver armour ran into view holding a young girl's hand. She was wearing silvery black armour and a blue bandana. Her red hair was in a bun.

"Chrom! Is everything alright?!" she asked concerned.

"Papa? What's wrong?" the girl asked.

Selena ran over to them.

"Hey Kana, how about we to look at my room and meet young me?" Selena suggested grabbing Kana's hand.

"But, but Papa?" she asked again being lead away.

"Cordelia, could you go get Robin?"

"Sure Chrom…" Cordelia answered leaving.

Camilla sat back and sighed.

"I've never seen him act like that…" she whispered.

"Hopefully we won't again. Gods, why is everything so messy?"

* * *

AN:Here's a chapter.  
I'm sick...Yay! Just what I need. Anyway, my spoiler in bold back. Although Fates is a bit old, don't want to spoil someone.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Broken bond

 _Italics= character thoughts_

* * *

Blake ran down the corridors of Ylisse castle, chasing Anna and Lissa. She soon came to the infirmary and found that Anna had already been bandaged and was lying in a cot. Lissa walked over.

"Blake, she's fine. The claw wounds may leave scars but apart from that she's fine. She just needs rest."

Blake nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked.

"I'm fine...I've had worse."

"Yeah, like the chest hole?"

"And my arm…" Blake answered moving want was left of her upper right arm.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Anna did...when I was hurt…, so I will too."

"Got it...I'll check in later." Lissa said leaving with a wave.

 _Anna...you'll be fine..., right?_

Lissa began walking back to the room that the group had met in and immediately heard arguing as she approached. She could only catch some of it.

"...understand what you did?!" she heard Chrom shout "Because I still don't…"

"...think I meant…" it sounded like Corrin.

"Chrom, calm down!" Lissa heard Robin's voice.

Lissa hurried her pace and arrived to Robin and Cordelia holding Chrom back and Camilla and Gregor holding Corrin back.

"Please be calming yourself pointed eared guest! You are speaking to Exalt of Ylisse!" Greger warned.

"Chrom please! Getting into a state like this won't help!" Robin said.

"Chrom, Corrin, they're both right. You need to sit down and talk! This isn't Gangrel or Walhart, you can talk without fighting." Lissa said walking into the room.

Chrom turned to Lissa.

"How is she?"

"Injured and probably scared, but she'll live. Blake's with her."

Chrom sighed and struggled out of their grips. He sat down and Corrin did too.

"Okay, how abound you explain why to completely lost control." Chrom growled.

"I...I just...lost it. It happened once before, much worse than this time. That's when I discovered I could turn into a dragon. It happened when my mother was killed protecting me. I couldn't stop myself." Corrin whispered.

"Well, you injured Anna and most certainly soured whatever relationship you had with Blake. Although from the sound of it, she was more like a slave to you, unable to disobey." Chrom said.

"I didn't know about that unable to resist me! I thought she was just following orders and strategy like everyone else!" Corrin said folding his arms and looking away.

"Corrin dear, she did just sit around and not really move unless you asked her to." Camilla added.

"Umm, really? I didn't notice."

"Hey Chrom? Who are these people anyway?" Robin asked fixing a stray hair "He kinda looks like if Blake was a guy."

"This is Corrin and Camilla, they, along with Owain and Severa showed up a few days ago. They're from the same world as Blake."

"Oh! The missing children have appeared? This must be the pleasing Chrom! Your little girl is back." Gregor said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm happy she's back, but trouble followed."

Camilla sighed.

"Okay, now that everyone is calm, I think we should talk a bit about what Blake said." she said.

"What is beautiful purple hair girl talking about?" Gregor asked.

"Supposedly this version of Corrin's world is possibly in danger from a dragon or something and he brought the only sword that can kill it with him to this world." Lissa explained.

"Oh, this bad."

"Yeah, I need to go and check on Xander, Hinoka...pretty much everyone and make sure everything's fine." Corrin announced.

"That may be a problem my fated draconic friend." Odin yelled walking in

"Anankos told us that although he had filled up the orbs with great power, enough to break dimensional boundaries and transcend time and space like the gods themselves!...they were only good for one use…" he whispered the last part.

"We could use the Outrealm gate?" Robin suggested.

"Ahh yes! The big stone gate thing to the south. All you be having to do is ask nice lady in front that you want to go to homeworld, yes?"

"Yeah Gregor, all you need to do is ask Anna's sister." Lissa added.

"Oh, this is bad."

Corrin just held his head with Camilla rubbing his back.

A few hours passed, and all Blake did was watch Anna, not moving.

 _Anna, will you...sleep for weeks...like I did?_ She thought.

Blake heard a door open and turned to see Selena walk into the room.

"Hey, how is see?"

"Asleep, that's all…"

Selena walked over and sat down next to her.

"You know, it was weird when I saw you for the first time in the castle. You didn't talk, you had both arms, all you had was an axe and hammer. We tried talking to you, but you just stayed silent. You looked...hollow." Selena said leaning forward.

"I don't...remember that."

"Hmm...you really did change after coming to this world."

"So did...you. You used to be...very cold and rude…" Blake said.

Selena's face went red.

"Hey! D-Don't talk about back then! I...I was a brat, a horrible annoying girl who just wanted everything. I'm less, abrasive now."

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Selena spoke again.

"You know he didn't mean to hurt her."

Blake didn't respond.

"I mean, you've known more than one Corrin right? He, or they, aren't like that normally."

"Naive, trusting..., literal, poor lier. Refused...to make hard choices...raged against Hans...after Lilith died. Corrin can be...like that." Blake spit with audible venom in her voice.

"The only time I've ever seen you emote anything, and it's anger, it's odd."

"Anna has been...my friend for the...last 7 years. She treated...me like Corrin did...for the first two days..., like a tool. But then..., after I was hurt, we...we became friends, we...did so much. Valm, Ylisse..., Chon'sin, Ferox...even Thracia in Jugdral. We've been...to a lot of places. We were going...to sell a rare staff...and then go see...how parents were...before heading off to...some countiant far away. I think it started...with a T. Now...now this is happening." Blake explained.

Selena looked around before looking at Blake.

"Do you think, when she wakes up, could you…" she trailed off.

"Could you ask her to get her sister to help me get back to Nohr?" Corrin asked, standing behind them.

Selena jumped in fright and fell out of the chair. Blake didn't react.

"Corrin! Don't do that you big idiot!" Selena scalded.

Blake stood up and turned to him.

"You want my help...to convince Anna...to get another...Anna to help? Why not...ask yourself?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"Blake, I'm sorry, I'm sorry sorry sorry! I- I lost my temper! I didn't mean to hurt her, or try to hurt you! Just, the thought that a single decision could change so much, the knowledge that if I had refused both of my brothers, everything would have been fine! The fact Anankos is still a threat and only I can stop him, and I trapped here with the Yato. Please, please help me!" Corrin begged.

Blake grabbed his collar.

"After all this...is over, I never want...to talk to you again...okay?"

"Yeah...if that what I takes."

She let go of him and they both walked out of the infirmary.

"Go you…" a weak voice said.

Blake turned to see Anna looking at her with a weak smile.

"I never thought I'd ever see you so anger…"

"Anna…! Are you...okay?!"

"Just in a bit of pain, I'm fine…"

"I'll let...you sleep...Lissa said you need...it." Blake said leaving.

Anna nodded before lying back in the cot.

"Now I know how she feels when she gets messed up...ow…" she whispered.

Blake came out into the hallway and began to head to the throne room to ask Chrom where she'd be sleeping. As she rounded a corner, she nearly walked into Camilla.

"Ah hello dear, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine…"

"No no no, you know I don't like lying." she said grabbing Blake's arm "I can tell you're hurt little Blake. I'd listen and help anyone who needed it back at the castle, be it servant or soldier, so tell Camilla what's wrong?" she asked again, putting on a sweet smile and pulling Blake into another tight hug.

"Mufff?! C-Camilla…! I'm fine!" Blake insisted trying to push her away.

Camilla pulled her close to her face and shushed her. Blake opened her mouth but Camilla pinched it closed with two fingers.

"Nuh uh uh, unless you've going telling me how you feel, I don't want to hear a word from those pretty little lips."

"Nuhh! Eeee…" Blake struggled to say.

"Yes?" Camilla released her lips.

"I...when Anna got hurt...I...panicked. Seeing her hurt…,I've protected her...for the last seven years…, I didn't know...what to do! I was scared…! Angry…! I'd never really...felt them before! I didn't know what to do! I didn't…!" Blake yelled, tears rolling down her face "I can't process...these emotions! I don't know...how to calm down! My head and chest...hurt! I can't! I can't...figure this out!"

"Shush...shush...there there Blake. Holding it in and pushing it away won't solve it. Just let everything out, then you should feel better." Camilla said softly patting her head.

Blake put her arm around Camilla and continued crying, tears rolling of her face onto Camilla's neck.

Down the hall, Chrom stood watching as Corrin wandered over.

"Not sure how you did it, but you made a near emotionless person feel rage, fear and sadness. Great job." Chrom walked away as he finished. Corrin just looked at his feet before walking away.

* * *

AN: I meant to have this out on New Years. Then Mario Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey V ate my life.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Home visit

 _Italics= character thoughts_

* * *

A week passed quickly. Blake sat in the infirmary as Anna was led into a side room. She noticed someone walk in and turned to see Robin waving with a smile.

"So, Anna doing okay?" she asked.

"Yes, she is...getting her wounds...checked. Hopefully she'll be...fully healed." Blake answered.

"Good, good. So, what are you guys going to do then?"

"We need to visit...Anna's parents. She wrote a letter...to them promising...to visit. Then we need to...talk to her sister...at that Outrealm gate."

"Yeah...Blake, are you going to go with Corrin, to his world?"

Blake stayed quiet for a minute.

"Not if I can...help it." she said.

Robin was about to continue when Anna walked back into the main infirmary.

"So, apart from jumping into a full scale battle or lifting something as heavy as me, I'm all better!" Anna said with a thumbs up.

Blake nodded and Robin smiled.

"Good, now are you two leaving right away or…?" Robin trailed off making a rolling motion with her hand.

"Well, I expected to have sold that staff by now and already have visited my parents, like, three days ago. We Annas may disappear for years on end, but if we promise to visit and don't, they get worried." Anna explained.

"So parents first, got it." Robin said nodding.

Robin walked out of the room as Blake handed Anna her levan sword.

"Your steel sword and...staff are on my wyvern…"

"Okay! Let's go give my parents a heart attack!" Anna announced walking out as well, Blake following.

They quickly made their way down to the courtyard and found Kana and a four year old Severa tormenting Blake's wyvern, climbing and jumping all over it. It just sat there and took the abuse. Selena stood close by.

"Isn't it weird to have your toddler self playing with your child?" Anna asked as Blake struggled to remove Sevena from her wyvern's face as Kana laughed on it's back.

"Meh, it means I don't have to mind her every minute of day, she can occupy herself minding me!" Selena said with smug smile.

"Please stop…" Blake asked as Severa struggled in her grasp.

"Nwooo! I wanna play on the big lizard!" she yelled, beginning to cry.

"Come on mini Mama, let's go play with your sister." Kana said jumping off and grabbing Severa's hand.

"Which one? Big or small Lucy?"

Kana shrugged.

Blake climbed onto her wyvern and Anna followed, grabbing her sword and staff. Selena waved and chased after herself and Kana as Blake and flew off.

 **South-east of Ylisstol**

Blake and Anna flew over grassy hills that turned into rough, low mountains occasionally. Anna sighed.

"Okay, first thing Blake. My parents are a bit eccentric."

"How so…?"

"Let's just say, expect some normal questions to go a bit, weird."

Blake nodded. As they flew over taller mountains, a large manor nestled in a valley briefly came into view. Blake didn't spot it but Anna nudged her and pointed it out. As they approached, Blake spotted a younger looking Anna jumping up and down in a corner of the walled garden, waving. She flew over and landed next to her.

"Hey there! Welcome back sis! You brought a wyvern rider too, cool!" she said running up to Blake's wyvern.

"Did you know that people think wyverns are degenerated dragons? Or that they are still smarter than a horse after that or-." Anna clasped a hand over the younger Anna.

"Okay, another fact, each Anna is rrrreally good at something as well as a merchant. I'm a locksmith, and she's a wyvern biologist. It's how they distinges us." Anna said.

The younger Anna broke free and jumped onto Blake's shoulders before bunny hopping off her onto her wyvern.

"Hey! I'mma take him for a ride! See you later!" she yelled leading Blake's wyvern away and flying off.

Blake turned to Anna with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, she'll be back...at some point." Anna said nervously.

Blake just began walking towards the large manor's front door. Anna ran after her. She pushed the front door open as they reached it and were met by a long corridor with vases with flowers uniformly placed on little tables on either side of multiple doors. Paintings of identical looking Anna's lined the walls, the only difference being the clothing they wore. Anna began leading Blake deeper.

"This is...a bit unnerving." Blake said looking around.

"Come on, it's only my identical looking ancestors looking down on you-okay yeah that's weird." Anna changed what she was saying mid-sentence.

They turned left at a fourway divide and came to a double door with the word library carved on it. Anna and Blake walked in. The room was a filled with dark brown wooden bookshelves lined with thousands of books. Several tables and chairs sat at it's center with leather chairs off to the side. The room was mostly empty apart from two people sitting at a table. One looked up and Blake saw she looked like an older looking Anna with greying hair. She wore a faded brown dress.

"Will you look at that, Jake, look, Anna's home!" she said

A middle aged man in a blue top and trousers looked up from a book. He had purple hair.

"Oh, the Anna that said she'd be here three or something days ago. Finally, you and your friend kept me and Ann waiting." he said.

Ann stood up and whacked Jake over the head with a book.

"Don't be rude dear."

Ann walked over to Blake and Anna as Jake grumbled and followed.

"I'm so glad to see you safe Anna Fwoa"

"Fwoa? I thought my ID was Locks?" Anna asked.

"Yes, well, when we heard that you had a personal guard and friend with one arm, we changed it to free up Locks of another Anna who was really good with lockpicks." Ann said cheerly.

"It stands for 'friend with one arm'." Jake added.

Anna's eye twitched.

"Speaking of which…" Ann turned to Blake "Hello there dear! You must be Blake! No wonder Anna likes being with you, you're so cute." she said grabbing Blake's cheeks.

"No wonder she's in love with you." Jake added again.

Anna's face instantly dropped as she made a strained gurgling noise.

"W-W-W-WHAT! N-NO! Nonononono! Noooooo! That is not true!" Anna screamed, her face going completely red.

"Are you ssssure Anna? In the letters you wrote you always spoke so highly of her, like how she's strong, loyal-" Anna grabbed her mother.

"I meant that in she's an amazing friend! You're r-reading into w-wrong!"

Are you ssssure?" she asked again slyly.

"Yes! Yes I am!"

Ann face began to twist before she burst out laughing.

"Oh gods Anna! That was amazing! Calm down, I'm only teasing." Ann said laughing "Come on, we'll go talk somewhere else."

Anna's parents left the room. Anna grabbed Blake.

"S-See what I mean?! Eccentric! Jokers! They're just trying to mess with us, right?!" Anna said in a desperate tone, asking a question to herself.

"I guess…?" Blake responded, the situation going completely over her head.

"Okay, good?! Good!" Anna ran out of the room, Blake following.

Anna and Blake were led to a small side room. It only had two small two person couches, a wooden table and a glass case with several staffs in them. They all sat down.

"So, why did you want to visit?" Ann asked.

"Anna wanted to...say hello and...possible ask for help...with the valkyrie staff...if we still...had it." Blake said.

"Now we have another reason as well, but yeah, that was the original motive." Anna said taking out the staff.

"Wooh, the Valkyrie staff? That staff that can revive dead people if you have a crusader's blood?" Jake asked.

"Wait, crusader's blood."

"Yeah, if you're not a descendant of Blaggi you can't use it." Jake explained.

"B-But we fought our way through a crypt in Thracia to get that! We killed a Deathlord!" Anna cried clenching her fists.

"Odd that it wasn't kept in that dukedom he set up." Jake pondered.

"Great, fantastic." Anna yelled pouting.

"Well, if no one can use it, then it can be your contribution." Ann said taking it off Anna "Now you don't need to work to get something valuable or riches to give to us."

"What do you...mean?" Blake asked.

"All Anna's need to give a large sum of gold or rare item to the family to show off their skill! This can be Anna Fwoa." she smiled opening the glass case and putting it in.

"Well damn it." Anna flopped onto her side on the couch.

"Well, now you've accomplished two things plus a third, now all you need to do is the fourth thing." Jake said.

"Yeah, is my sister that runs that Outrealm thing still relaxing here? I think she say years ago that this is the time of year she takes off."

"Nope, left four days ago." Ann said.

"So we would have missed her anyway, lovely."

"Well, that's all...then. We should...go see her." Blake stood up.

"A question. Did Wyv take her wyvern?" Jake asked.

"Yep."

"You'll be here for two more days then. She likes to wear them out."

"DDDDDaammmmnnn it!" Anna yelled forcing herself deeper into the couch.

"At least you'll get get to hang out with your girlfriend, he he he." Ann giggled.

"Mom!"

* * *

AN: I'm really sorry.  
As you can possible see, it has been a month. A month of science fueled hell. I'm not going to go into detail, but it's been difficult to find time to write. And even then, this has been sitting waiting to be released...a week. So, sorry. What also didn't help is that I think part of this chapter may be missing. I'll have it figured out in a few days, but until then, I'm pretty sure this chapter is mostly there, if not, I'll update it.

Anyway, enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Invaders

 _Italics= character thoughts_

* * *

 **2 days later**

Blake stood looking out over the mountains, still scanning them hoping to Wyv. Anna walked over.

"See her yet?" she asked.

"No...not yet."

As they stood there, an Anna in a white top and gold pieces of armour strapped to her shoulder and chest walked over. She held an axe over her shoulder.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Wyv, she took Blake's wyvern and we need it." Anna explained.

"I could...desummon it and...resummon it, but if she...was riding it...she'd fall to her death…, probably." Blake said quietly.

"Hmm, well Fwoa, I'd say your stay was worth it though." she said smiling.

Anna frowned.

"I hate that new ID."

"Well, your stuck with it. At less you gave in something for the collection and also…" the other Anna said slyly nudging Anna.

Anna went red.

"A-Axe! Don't you da-" the other Anna cut her off.

"But the whole manor is talking about how you found your perfect lo-" Axe was interrupted by someone yelling and howling with laughter. They all looked to see Wyv flying towards them.

"Thank the gods a coincidence! Hey, over here!" Anna called.

Axe pouted, an irritated look on her face. Wyv landed in front of them.

"He's so cool! So much fast than any wyvern I ever rode before." she said jumping up and down.

"My wyvern...is made of astrel dust and water...like me." Blake said offhandedly.

Wyv went wide eyed.

"Cooool! Tell me more!" she demanded.

Anna quickly climbed onto the wyvern.

"Sorry, we're running later! Gotta go! Come on Blake!" Anna yelled.

She climbed on as well and as they took off, Axe whispered something to Wyv.

"Oh, bye Fowa and her girlfriend!"

"Gahhhh! Fly faster! Please!" Anna begged burying her face in her top.

Blake tapped her wyvern's head and they sped off towards Ylisstol.

They arrived back in Ylisstol castle in a few hours and were met by Kana, Severa and young Lucina.

"Yay! You're back! Grandpapa Chrom was getting worried." Kana said walking over.

As they dismounted, Severa jumped onto Blake's wyvern's face.

"Mine."

"Umm...Sev, that's purple girls dragon." Lucina said.

Severa turned and gave everyone a death glare.

"Miiiinnnnneee." she hissed.

Blake and Anna ignored her began walking to the throne room, Blake's wyvern stumbling after them, it's vision blocked by Severa. They reached the throne room and came in on a reunion.

"So you're Ophelia's grandma?! You're soooo cute!" a girl with icy blue hair yelled hugging Lissa.

A man with grey hair in a black top with puffy grey sleeves was talking to Chrom as a maid with similar coloured hair to the girl hugging Lissa spoke to Corrin. They all turned to see them walk in.

"Haaaaawww! Blake and Anna too?! This day keeps getting better!" she gasped running up to them and grabbing them both in a hug by the neck.

"What the-?"

"S-Soleil…?"

"Heh, sorry Chrom, Soleil just loves cute things, and girls, just like her father." the man apologised.

"Sorry if you find it inappropriate." the maid added.

"It's fine Indigo and…" Chrom stopped.

"Flora."

"Yes, of course, sorry."

Soleil then noticed Severa and Lucina and ran over to them.

"Oh my gods!" she yelled prying Severa of the wyvern "You're like a mini blue Selena!" Soleil said holding Severa up to her face.

She scooped up Lucina.

"I've died and gone to heaven!"

Blake and Anna walked up to everyone.

"Okay, parental visit is done, and my sister is at the Outrealm gate, we just need to go see her." Anna said.

"Good, and everyone who's going is here too right?" Chrom asked.

The group nodded.

"What do you...mean?"

"I'm not letting Corrin and a few people from his world go alone to fight a crazy dragon, so myself, Cordelia, Lissa, Vaike, Robin, Gregor, Kellem and Sully are going too." Chrom replied.

"Well, we'll go on ahead. You guys met us there. My sister will probably need to set up the gate or whatever, I don't actually know how it works." Anna said closing her eyes in thought "Do you Blake?"

Blake shrugged as she turned to leave. Anna ran after her as the group began talking again.

"So, you really don't want to go with them all?" Anna asked.

"Yes, we were going...to be leaving for that...continent soon. What was it...again?"

"Tellius. It's further away then Jugdral. People didn't even know it existed until ten years ago. It was surrounded by water spouts and hurricanes that only let up over the last few years." Anna explained.

"I'd prefer to go...on trips and adventures...with you then be...dragged into another war...with Corrin." Blake answered.

"Well, we'll see them off, get ready, and start the trip tomorrow."

Blake and Anna came to the open balcony and mounted Blake's wyvern. They flew off to the south.

Within a hour, the two saw a large ancient arch across the sea that stretched out in front of them. It sat on a lone island. They flew over a port town and began flying towards it.

"It's very...big…"

"Yeah, I forgot how big it was, at least we can't loss it." Anna added.

After another five minutes, they landed in front of it. An Anna in a green top with an open leather coat sat on a nearby rock. She jumped off and walked over.

"Hey there sis plus wyvern rider, what brings you to the Outrealm Gate?" she asked rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Hey Portal, we need you to set up the gate for some people that are coming soon. They need to get to this person called Corrin's world." Anna replied dismounting.

Blake hopped off as well as Portal nodded and walked over to a large worn book that sat beside the gate. Anna and Blake walked over.

"Hmm...okay...well, I may need a bit more info as I'm getting around 303666 different parallel worlds." she said turning to them.

"They are a men...with white hair...no visible scars...sided with Nohr in the war." Blake listed.

Portal returned to the book.

"23451 parallel worlds."

"Damn it...umm, oh, he married Severa!"

"Selena…" Blake corrected.

"Yeah...and Owain, or Odin, I guess, married Camilla."

Portal looked through the book again.

"3639 worlds." she said.

"Laslow married Flora…"

"Hmm...one world...well, looks like this is it." Portal whispered scribbling something into a thin book.

She walked over to the Outrealm gate and began to mutter long strings of words. Ruins all along it began to glow as a shimmering liquid like substance formed in the arch.

"Well, this should dump everyone who goes through to somewhere called the "Bottomless canyon"...sounds lovely. And this book should reopen the portal back. Although it seems like there's a Outrealm gate in the world too, so there's two options to return." Portal explained holding up the thin book "Make sure that the group doesn't loss this, or they may not make it back. Our world has parallel worlds too, not as many, but still loads."

As Blake and Anna nodded, the portal began to shake slightly as the liquid ripped. Blake spotted a trace of light purple mist and what looked like the gleam of metal before it disappeared. She ran past both Annas.

"B-Blake?! What is it?" Anna asked.

Blake drew her swordcatcher and scanned her surrounding and spotted a slight distortion. It lunged at her and she ducked under it, a rush of air passing her head. She delivered several stabs to the twisted space, each strike sinking into something soft. She heard a body hit the floor as a light purple mist lifted off the ground, exposing a pale man dressed in mercenary garb. Anna ran over.

"What the hell?! Blake, what is that?" Anna asked.

"A Valite soldier...and there are more." she warned.

Anna looked at the portal and saw several more ripped in the water. She began backing away and drew her levan sword. Blake glanced over to her wyvern who flew over to her. She mounted and drew her steel axe. Portal ran over a worn chest and began to rummage around in it.

"Well, it wouldn't be you Blake if you didn't attract a fight." Anna sighed.

"Yeah...but be careful, they are...difficult to see."

"Got it." Anna nodded.

Anna glanced around the space in front of her and spotted something shifting. She discharged two balls of lightning which fired themselves at the shimmer. They hit and passed through it, ripping off two chunks that quickly turned to two arms. They were carried by the lightning and slammed into the gate. Blake flew at a group that appeared visible for a second. She brought her axe down on one, splitting it's head. Her wyvern spun around and struck several with its tail, making them appear. Blake slashed at two samurai, bisecting one and giving the other a large cut on it's chest. Anna ran up and impaled a fighter with her levan sword, releasing another pulse and firing it at a diviner.

Anna turned and saw Portal placing down three cards. A ghostly mist exploded from them and three transparent people stood to attention. One was a green haired woman in a blue one piece dress wielding a curved blade. Another was an orange haired girl in a white outfit with sword in one hand and large orbs of fire behind her. The last was a green haired boy with a green tonic and bow.

"Einherjar of heroes past, help my sister and her friend kill these invisible invaders!" Portal ordered.

"As you command lady Anna!" they cried.

The green haired woman disappeared and reappeared in front of Anna, delivering a quick slash to a Valite in front of her.

"I'm afraid you lack the speed required to dodge me, you'll need to move as fast as the winds of Sacae to avoid my attacks." the specter taunted.

The other woman ran forward and began stabbing and cutting away at an armoured knight. It attacked with it's lance but she dodged it. Her hand began to glow.

"May Mother Mila guide your soul onto slumber eternally, seraphim!"

A pulse of white energy struck and carried the knight back and smashed it into the gates side. An odd glow in an unknown shape lit up her hand.

"Omage ragnarok!"

Several balls of fire rained down in front of the gate, killing several Valites that were emerging from it. The portal began to warp from the magic energy.

As Blake hit and sliced another Valite, an arrow flew by her and hit something. She turned to see a wyvern rider appear. Two more arrows flew past her and hit another two targets, pegasus riders appearing this time.

"Five points!" the archer cried.

Blake looked around before spotting one final Valite. She brought her wyvern down and crushed it. Anna sighed.

"Okay, I think that's it."

The three specters faded away and their cards floated to the ground. Portal picked them up.

"Okay, hope that group arrives soon, I do not want anymore of them coming through." Portal said folding her arms.

"They should come...soon." Blake answered.

Ten minutes passed before Anna spotted the group approaching. For those ten minutes, Blake had been observing the Outrealm Gate. It looked...unstable, small bolts of energy occasionally arched out of it.

 _Did our battle...damage it?_ Blake wondered.

She turned to the group and walked over.

"Is it ready?" Chrom asked.

"Yep! My sister has set it up, all you need to do is walk through."

As the group nodded and talked, Blake walked over to Corrin.

"You'll need this...to return." she said handing him the book.

"Umm...thanks. Say, Blake, I...I have a favour to ask. Could you look after Kana for us?"

Kana's face dropped.

"P-Papa! You said I could come!" she yelled

"Kana, please, you're only twelve, I'm going to be fighting something very dangerous. I wasn't very happy to let you fight last time, and I don't want to see you hurt." Corrin explained crouching down.

"Myself and Anna…, are leaving for the...continent of Tellius...tomorrow."

"Well, could you bring her, please." Corrin begged.

Before Blake could reply, a low rumble shock the area. Blake and Anna turned to the gate, which was shaking violently.

"Oh gods! Everyone! Get back!" Portal yelled.

Before anyone could move, the liquid exploded out and engulfed part of the group, Blake and Anna. Blake felt something she hadn't felt in years, being ripped from reality. She barely saw Anna faded away before she lost consciousness.

* * *

AN: The part of the chapter I said was missing? It was half this chapter.  
Luckily had my notes...aka random key words I'd written down on a notepad. So yeah, that's about it.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Crossed time

 _Italics= character thoughts_

* * *

As Blake began to regain consciousness, she felt wind rushing by her face. As she opened her eyes, she looked up and saw buildings fast approaching. Blake snapped to attention and frantically looked around. She was falling at speed out of the sky. Blake spotted her wyvern, unconscious, falling below her, with Anna falling off to the side. Blake willed her wyvern to disappear then quickly reappear, full awake. It glanced around, shocked, flapping its wings to stop itself. Blake shot pass it.

"Come…! Quickly!" she ordered.

Her wyvern began a nosedive, catching up to Blake and grabbing her in its claws.

"Quickly, get Anna…!" Blake yelled pointing at Anna's falling body.

Her wyvern did a flip, throwing Blake into the air and she landed on its back as it sped towards Anna. As they approached her, Blake reached out with her hand and grabbed Anna's arm, pulling her to the wyvern. As Blake held Anna, her wyvern tried to pull up and slow down, but it had gathered too much speed in its descent, and they were heading straight for the roof of a building.

"This will...hurt." Blake whispered.

Her wyvern took the brunt of the impact as they hit the roof, smashing through the layer of slate and quickly smashing through several layers of wood. They fell into a large open room and slammed into the ground, several people shouting warnings. The force of the impact threw Blake off her wyvern and Anna was ripped from her arm. Blake lay facing down for a few seconds before struggling to lift herself up slightly with her arm. Then she heard someone yell another warning and glanced up. Several rafters and wooden debris began falling from above. Before she could move, it rained down on the three of them, burying them. A heavy piece of wood hit the back of Blake's head, knocking her out.

* * *

A woman stood nearby, coughing and fanning away the dust thrown into the air by the crash landing. She brushed her light brown hair to the side and patted down her pink yukata and breast plate. A samurai in blue garb ran up to her.

"C-Captain Hana! What do we do?" he asked looking at the pile of wooden debris.

Hana frowned.

"What do you...what do you think!? Help me clear this! Those people got buried in it you idiot!" she yelled poking his chest.

Hana ran over to the pile and began to lift a large piece.

"And three of you go find Lady Sakura and anyone who can help!" she added.

"Right away Captain!" three samurai replied bowing and running off.

 _Uhhh! 'What do we doooo?', what the hell did you think I would say? Nah, leave'em crushed._ Hana thought.

Hana continued lifting and throwing large beams of wood to the side with the help of several trainees, cutting very large pieces into halves and thirds. As she lifted another piece, she heard the flapping of wings.

"Hana, what happened?!" someone asked.

Hana turned to see a familiar redheaded pegasus rider.

"Subaki, help us shift this crap, there are people buried alive under it."

Subaki's face dropped.

"Oh gods, on it."

He ran over and began shifting pieces off next to Hana.

After another minute, one of the trainees called for help.

"Captain! I found the wyvern!"

Hana ran over to him and began to clear away some more wood to expose the wing and head of a black wyvern.

"So the crashee is from Nohr?" Subaki asked coming up behind her.

"That currently doesn't matter, help him pull it out."

Hana grabbed a thick piece of wood and used it to pry up a larger chunk of wood. Subaki and the trainee leant down and grabbed the wyvern, yanking it free. Hana let go of the wood and it collapsed into were the wyvern was.

"Okay, one down, two to go." Hana said to herself "Someone check that the wyvern doesn't need a lot of aid, and if it does...umm...go get a vet or something." Hana ordered.

A samurai bowed and began checking it. As Hana was about to continue digging, she noticed a group run into the training hall. Several ninjas and diviners being lead by the dual princess of Hoshido. Sakura held three festals in her arms and Hinoka held one too.

"H-Hana! W-What happened!? Is anyone h-hurt?" Sakura asked running up to her retainer.

"We were doing routine drills when a wyvern rider crashed through the roof. We managed to find the wyvern but the rider and passenger are still in there. None of the trainees got buried." Hana explained.

Sakura nodded as the group as well as Hinoka began rummaging through the pile. After another minute, Hinoka crouched down.

"Hey, I got someone!" she called.

Hinoka lifted a heavy beam off an armoured hand, exposing it's owner's head.

"What the…" Hinoka lifted up the person's head "Blake?!" Hinoka yelled.

Sakura ran over as Hinoka pulled Blake free. As she looked over Blake, she went wide eyed and covered her mouth.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Hinoka asked.

Sakura pointed to Blake's right arm. Hinoka looked over and swallowed.

"Oh...d-don't worry Sakura, it has to be in there."

Hana looked over.

"Actually, she only had one arm when they crashed."

"Oh thank goodness...I don't think I c-could reattach an arm." Sakura sighed.

Sakura knelt down and began to examine Blake. Her armour was covered in scratches and small dents from the collapsed roof, but very little had broken through, only a few large splinters. As she began to pull them out, Blake opened her eyes.

* * *

 _What...uhh, my head..._ Blake through as she try to get up.

"Umm, p-please wait, I have to g-get these splinters out." she heard someone say.

Blake looked to the side to see someone she thought she never see again.

"Sakura? What...how are you...here?" Blake asked rubbing the side of her head.

"After you f-fell through the roof, a few soldiers went and got me."

As Sakura pulled out the last splinter, Blake rolled away from her and staggered to her feet. She nearly fell over as a wave of nausea hit her. She felt someone grab her shoulders. Blake turned to see Subaki.

"Hey, you should really sit down, you're in no condition to be walking around."

"But...is Anna still under...the debris?" Blake asked as she was lowered to the floor.

"Don't worry miss, we're still looking." A samurai answered.

Sakura sat down next to Blake and began using a sun festal.

"So Blake, where did you go two years ago?" she asked casually.

Blake opened her mouth before stopping.

 _Wait...if this is Corrin's world...I've been dropped...into, Sakura shouldn't...know me. And Corrin said it...had been a month. This is...worrying._ Blake thought.

"That's, very complicated..." Blake reply.

"Oh, well, Corrin will be really happy to see you, she was really u-upset when you vanished."

 _She…! Then, this is!...Please don't have...let Corrin be brought...here too, it would be...too awkward._

After another minute of silence, the sound of a muffled yell came from the wooden rubble before a bolt of lightning shot out of side of it, blasting away a chunk of it. Hana ran over to the hole and climbed into it, Subaki behind her.

"Hana, be careful! That could collapse!" he warned.

"Then you'll drag me out, simple."

"Not simple."

Hana began climbing out after a second, dragging Anna out of the hole be the arm. Subaki grabbed Anna's back and legs and placed her on the ground, Sakura running over.

"Is that everyone?" Hinoka asked walking over.

Blake looked around and saw her wyvern.

"Yes."

"Great, that means we can clear this away at a less fevered pace."

"Uhhh, why do I feel like a house fell on me?" Anna asked rubbing her arm before shying away from it.

"A roof...fell on us. After we crashed...through it." Blake said limping over.

"Great, it's Valm port all over again."

As Sakura cut open Anna's sleeve to examine her arm, Blake heard heavy footsteps and turned to see a man in full red armour walking into the room, arms folded. His eyes settled on Blake.

"Prince Ryoma…" Blake said limping over to him.

"Actually King now, you disappeared before the coronation." he looked around the ruined training hall "Care to explain?"

"I can't give...you every detail unfortunately,...but the three of us...lost consensus and when I...woke up, we were falling." Blake explained.

"I'd like a little more detail, but getting yourselves patched up is a higher priority." Ryoma looked over to Anna "She looks different."

"Different Anna…"

"Okay...? Well, that doesn't matter. When you two are able, come to the throne room." Ryoma ordered, leaving.

Hinoka walked over.

"Let me have a go at your leg, seems like it hurts."

Blake nodded and sat down.

* * *

Anna sat clenching her teeth as the pink hair girl examined her arm.

"This may hurt." she said quietly.

"Wait, what-" she pulled Anna's arm, a pop and crack coming from her shoulder.

"Ow! A little warning next time!" Anna yelled.

"S-Sorry! It usually hurts less if you don't know it's coming."

Oww…" Anna rubbed her shoulder as her arm was put in a sling.

Anna stood up as the healer bowed.

"So, who are you?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I'm Sakura, princess of Hoshido." Sakura answered with a soft smile "And that's my sister Hinoka." she pointed at a red headed woman struggling to work her staff on Blake.

"Ragghhh! Why doesn't it work!" she yelled bashing the odd staff into the floor.

Blake snatched it away.

"It ran out...of power."

Hinoka took it back and looked over it.

"Damn it."

Hinoka turned to them before looking away with irritated look.

"She's a better s-soldier than healer."

Anna walked over to Blake as she stood up.

"So are we in Corrin's world?" she whispered.

"Wrong Corrin…"

"Fantastic."

"We need to go...talk to Ryoma." Blake told Anna walking away.

"Wait, who? Blake stop doing that!" Anna shouted after her.

Hinoka turned to Sakura.

"So, why do you think Blake came back?" Hinoka asked.

"I don't know...but the attacks from the weird invisible people have been increasing lately, maybe she knows something." Sakura said with a slight shrug.

* * *

Blake came out of the training hall and looked around. They were in the grounds of Castle Sumeragi, with the main building to the right of her, a path with cherry blossom trees lining the sides of it leading to the door. Anna and her wyvern ran up behind her.

"Blake, what's the rush?!"

"We are in a different...Corrin's world, if Corrin...was brought here too...that means there are...two Corrins wandering around." Blake explained.

"Oh, well, that's going to be weird when they meet."

"I hope they...don't meet."

Blake and Anna began walking over to the castle building's entrance. As they neared the door, they heard arguing.

"Kaze! I have to make sure everyone is okay!" a woman yelled.

"Please Corrin, Lady Sakura and Lady Hinoka can handle it, we were in the middle of training." a man said much quieter.

"I don't care about shurikens right now!"

Suddenly the door burst open and a woman in white armour that matched her hair ran out of the castle, bolting past Blake and Anna. She glanced over for a second.

"Hi Blake and Anna." she quickly said sprinting away.

"Was that…?"

"Yes, that was Corrin…" Blake finished her question with an answer.

They turned to the man, who was dressed in an almost black green and purple outfit. He sighed as he saw them.

"Oh, I remember you. You're that wyvern rider that Corrin had several trackers and soldiers go look for. Well, as you saw, she's a bit busy refusing to listen to reason." Kaze said sighing again.

"We're meeting with...Ryoma." Blake said walking up to him.

"I see, allow me to bring you to him, I have nothing else to do until Corrin comes back."

Kaze turned and began walking, Blake and Anna following. Her wyvern sat down outside the door. Kaze lead them through the large halls, all decorated with paintings or scrolls.

 _Wow, this place is like a rich Chon'sin._ Anna thought.

Kaze stopped in front of a pair of large white doors.

"Well, this is the throne room, I will be off." Kaze said with a bow.

Blake and Anna walked into the room and found Ryoma standing beside a pure white throne that seemed out of place in the overly red and yellow room.

"Good, you came." Ryoma walked down from the throne "Once again, I'd like an explanation of why you came crashing through a roof, and more then, 'we fainted'."

"Well, we were in another world, got my sister to prep the Outrealm gate, got sucked into it and ended up here." Anna said with a smile.

"Do not try my patients. Give me a reason, a real one." Ryoma ordered.

"That was an incredibly...shortened version of what...happened." Blake added.

"Okay, then don't give me the short version."

"Well, after Garon was…-" Blake was cut off by a knock.

"Come!"

The doors opened and a man in blue with dark green hair walked in.  
"My lord, there is a matter you must see to immediately."

"What is it Yukimura?"

Before he could answer, he was pushed aside as Odin jumped into the room.

"Ah ha! It is I, Odin Dark, returning from beyond the veil, awakening to a world bound by fate!" he announced.

Camilla walked up behind him and hit his neck with a hand chop.

"There is a time and place dear."

"You deserved that." Laslow added walking in.

"Indeed" Flora followed.

Ryoma froze.

"What? How...Flora, you…"

The group looked and saw Ryoma.

"Wait, didn't you kill yourself with a lightning sword?" Camilla asked casually.

 _Well, let the confusion...begin._ Blake thought.

* * *

AN: Sorry for these coming out infrequently, I've had things to do that are kind of important.  
Also, I'm trying out using more horizontal lines so that perspective changes don't involve pretty much saying it, like I used to.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Confused story

 _Italics= character thoughts_

* * *

The group of six looked at Ryoma, silent. Anna looked between them and Ryoma before turning to the group.

"Okay, so we may be in the wrong world." Anna said hesitantly.

Everyone remained silent.

"Can I finish...my explanation?" Blake asked.

"Please do." Ryoma whispered.

"After Garon was slain...I got brought to another world...and after that world...was saved, I ended...up in Anna's world…"

"Then we travelled around for two years, Blake was dragged into a war, she lost an arm, evil dragon was sealed." Anna continued.

"Then 5 years passed...and a Corrin from another...world showed up and...we tried to send him...back to save his world."

"Then something weird happened, we were sucked into the gate, fell out of the sky and wrecked your roof." Anna finished.

"By the gods…" Ryoma shook his head "That can't be true."

"If we find my dear little brother and show there's two Corrins, that'll prove it." Camilla chuckled.

"I mean, from our view point, you should be dead Ryoma." Laslow said with a shrug.

"And Flora should be a pile of ashes!" Ryoma yelled.

"What?" Flora looked confused.

"You self-immolated yourself...in this world." Blake stated coldly.

"I did WHAT!"

"I believe it means you incinerated yourself sacrificially." Odin explained.

"I know what it means you idiot!"

* * *

As everyone began to argue, two people walked towards the throne room.

"I really like your outfit." Soleil said.

"Thank you! I may not be a good maid, but I try my best." a pink haired maid said.

"He he, so, how far to the throne room?"

"Umm, it should be nearby, I'm not good at directions."

The two then hear arguing.

"I guess that's coming from the throne room." the maid sighed.

"Yeah, I really shouldn't have run off. But you caught my eye and then my father was gone and well, I was suddenly lost."

"No problem."

They rounded a corner and walked in on the arguing.

"There's my cute mother and amazing father." Soleil boasted pointing to Laslow and Flora.

The maid froze though, staring at Flora. She began to make an odd, strangled gurgling noise. Soleil looked at her with a raised eye.

"Are you okay? That doesn't sound healthy."

"F-Flora…" she whispered in a strained voice.

"Yeah, that's my mother."

The maid began walking towards Flora, ignoring Soleil. Tears began to run down her face. Flora glanced over at the newcomers and went wide eyed.

"Flora...you're...you're okay. You're alive, alive...ho...how...why did...where were you? The last two years...I've blamed myself. I-I...I…" she fell to her knees "Flora...Flora!" she burst out crying.

Flora ran over to her.

"Felicia. So you're okay in this world." she crouched down and began to hug her sister.

"What did I miss?" Soleil asked.

"Um...you know, a bit." Laslow said with a shrug.

"Okay, enough!" Ryoma ordered, everyone except Flora and Felicia falling silent.

"We need to sort this out. Half of this story isn't making sense, or there are holes in it, whatever it is, we need to get everything straight. First off, how many people are there supposed to have come here."

"Myself, Blake, Indigo, Severa, Owain, Corrin, Camilla, Flora, Soleil, Chrom, Lissa, I think Robin and that mercenary guy." Anna listed off.

"I think Vaike...and Cordelia where...coming too." Blake added.

"There were another two I think. A cavalier and...I don't remember the other person." Camilla said folding her arms.

"So there's meant to be fifthteen, but only seven are here."

"Myself and Anna...weren't meant to come…" Blake said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Next, why did you come?" Ryoma asked.

"To slay a dragon that would bring ruin to the world with his malevolent will driven by the madness that waits at an eternity's end!" Odin yelled.

"Kill a mad dragon, okay, where?"

"That we can't say."

"A curse kills you...via evaporation into water...if you say the land's...name."

"So that's what happened to Azura…" Ryoma murmured.

"Did you guy's kill a big dragon with the Yato?" Soleil asked.

"No, meaning this may threaten us as well." Ryoma scowled turning away.

"Well, this is a mess." Anna sighed.

"How do you even get to the dragon?"

"Jump into the...bottomless canyon when the...sky's of Hoshido and Nohr...swap colour."

"No Blake, that's suicide." Ryoma's scowl grew.

"The way everything is going, I'd believe that." Odin chuckled.

"Okay...I, I feel better now." Felicia sudden said standing up.

"Good, please don't cry anymore, I'm here in front of you." Flora reassured.

"Did you catch all that dear?"

"Catch what?" Felicia asked rubbing away tears.

"First off...I-" Anna cupped Blake's mouth.

"Tell them later, we're making progress here."

Blake only glared at Anna. After a few seconds of silence, everyone heard running.

"...didn't register it was Blake! I have to see her!"

"Corrin! Wait!"

Corrin rounded the doorway and ran into the group of nine. She staggered back.

"Woah, alotta people."

She glanced over and locked onto Blake, running and hugging her.

"You're okay, when you vanished I looked and made others look all over for you!"

Kaze ran after a second and stopped when he saw Flora.

"Corrin, I'm surprised you're not more shocked about her." Kaze pointed at Flora.

Corrin turned and saw her, shock consuming her face.

"What...how...Flora, you're okay!" she jumped onto her "Where've you been these two years! Jakob is going to be pissed! And Felicia-" Felicia waved at Corrin, catching her eye "Oh."

"Corrin isn't very, observant, is she?" Anna whispered.

"Tell be about it." Ryoma groaned rubbing his temples.

"Sister, I'd like it if you didn't push the conversation backwards. I thought Kaze was training you today?" Ryoma asked.

"She won't stop running around." Kaze sighed.

"We can finish that tomorrow."

"Corrin, do you still...have the Blazing Yato?" Blake asked walking over.

"Yeah, it's in my room."

"You left it in the room with the twin?!" Kaze yelled.

"Camilla's minding them, they'll be fine." Corrin said with a hand wave.

She then noticed Camilla to her left.

"Wait, why are down here!?"

"Corrin dear, are you alright? There seems to be a lot of shouting and crashing?" a familiar voice asked.

The growing group turned to see Camilla walk into the room holding two young children, except she was wearing a purple top and black shorts. Anna put her head in her hands.

"Can we go five minutes before something bloody happens again!"

"Oh gods there's two of them." Ryoma sighed.

"Fantastic…"

Both Camilla's began chatting instantly before walking out of the room, Odin and Kaze running after them.

"Okay, Blake, you seem to know how to find and fight this dragon thing. How do you know and how do we go?" Corrin asked leaning into Blake's face with a determined look.

"I lived through...one time going to...fight Anankos. The Rainbow Sage told...the third world's Corrin…, how to do all...this. And once again…, jump into the...bottomless canyon when...Nohr and Hoshido swap...sky colours." Blake explained.

Corrin nodded and began to leave when Blake caught her arm.

"You also need...all four of the royal...weapons." she added.

"Oh...that's not good."

"Why Corrin? Simply ask Xander and Leo to help." Flora asked.

"Xander is...dead. And Leo acts friendly but...Camilla is really the only person I knew from Nohr except Felicia and Jakob that don't hate me. I'm surprised that Odin guy didn't try to bite my head off. Over the last two years, Nohr has really deteriorated." Corrin explained in a sorrowful tone.

"Indeed, it's reached a point where the unrest is threatening to rip the country apart. It is even worse than when Garon was in charge. Then, they desperate and starving. Now, they're angry and bitter over the counter invasion. Xander and Elise's dead only compounded the issue." Ryoma said pacing.

"The reasons I heard they haven't tried anything is that their tattered army is busy dealing with all those invisible monster things that keep attacking and that the people are scared to making Camilla angry." Felicia said swaying from side to side.

"I love how the reasons are 'our army's in ruins' and 'the princess is scary'." Anna sneered.

"Well if this dragon wants to destroy everything, then King Leo has to listen to reason."

"Especially if we show up with two Camillas and Odins and mes." Laslow chuckled.

"And Corrin and...Selena."

"Well then, we somewhat have a plan then." Ryoma nodded.

"No, we really don't." Anna rebuked.

"Well, we have the **bases** of a plan then." Ryoma stressed the middle part "We'll figure more tomorrow, we'll rest on it. You need it Anna."

Anna opened her mouth and then looked at her slinged arm.

"I guess…"

"Felicia, show all our guests to the guest rooms. Corrin, find the Camillas and dark mage." Ryoma ordered.

Yukimura walked in as they all left.

"Do you believe that mess of a story your Highness?"

"I shouldn't. But there are two Camillas, and Flora is alive, so there is evidence. As much as I wish it all was a story."

Yukimura only sighed and nodded before leave.

"Someone save me from this nightmare."

* * *

AN: Don't have a ton to say, just that I hope people are enjoying the the story. That's about it.  
Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
